


Wide Awake (I'm Not Sleeping)

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees everything clearer now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake (I'm Not Sleeping)

**Author's Note:**

> Um... possibly spoilery if you didn't see the clip for the upcoming episode.  Lyrics from U2.  I was in the car listening to the song and this hit me out of the blue (yeah... because I'm not supposed to be working on my Nano or [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_reversebang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)  or anything :P)

 

  
He was wide awake and he could see everything so much clearer now.  Everything was simple, easy.  He knew he loved his big brother.  He didn’t have to feel it to know it.  Like he knew he had to kill the bad guys and hunt the monsters, he knew he loved his brother.

When he watched the vampire turn Dean, he knew his brother would make it.  He also knew something was wrong.  Everything was all brain and no feeling.  He was wide awake, he wasn’t sleeping.  And he loved his brother.  He just couldn’t be trusted with him anymore.    

 

 


End file.
